Junjou Valentine
by jeliared3
Summary: A very smutty Oneshot. It's Valentine's Day and Misaki has no idea what to do for Usagi san. Until Shinobu gives him an idea that is... Warning The characters are in my opinion very OOC.


warning: characters are a little ok a lot ooc

Misaki sighed today was valentines day and he had no idea what to get usagi san. Not for lack of trying he had spent hours making lists and trying to brainstorm ideas even going as far as reading some of his BL novels (much to his embarrasment) to find an idea of what he would want for valentines day.

_'Usagi san probably has this super romantic thing planned and I have no idea what to get him.' _ Misaki thought miserably.

_'even those BL novels he writes only have us having sex in very public places like the last one i looked through..' _Misaki couldn't help shuddering '.._honestly as if I would ever do movie theater sex. baka usagi!'_

Even though Misaki had been looking through the books for ideas there were things he just wouldn't do. After a few more minutes of thinking Misaki decided to head to the super market to pick up a few things in for dinner. while walking through the produce section he saw a boy with light brown hair standing in front of the cabbages staring at them intently.

_'I wonder if he needs help?'_ Misaki wondered

He walked over to the boys and asked "Excuse me I was just wondering if you needed help."

The boy looked up in shock "I was just looking for a few things for dinner." he answered

Misaki smiled "I can help If you'd like what are you having?"

"Spaghetti." The boy answered

Misaki just stared for a moment thinking he misunderstood he asked "you need cabbage for spaghetti?"

"Yes, everything I make had cabbage in it even though I have never made spaghetti I figured getting cabbage would be a good start." The boy said a intense look in his dark blue eyes.

Misaki just stared for a moment "Who are you making spaghetti for?"

The boy smiled proudly "My boyfriend."

Misaki nodded "Would you like me to teach you how to make it? My cooking isn't too bad."

The boy smiled "I would like that very much, what's your name?"

"Misaki and yours?"

"Shinobu."

"Alright then lets get started." Misaki said proudly before grabbing Shinobu's hand and dragging him off "You dont need cabbages for spaghetti."

After the shopping was done

Shinobu said "Would you mind coming with me to show me how to make it I am kinda hopeless in the kitchen."

Misaki smiled "Sure i don't mind."

While on there way to Shinobu's apartment Misaki listened as Shinobu talked about Miyagi his boyfriend who was seventeen years Shinobu's senior Misaki was shocked at first but didn't make a big deal out of it after all Usagi San was ten years his senior they were both legal after all and age is only a number. Misaki couldn't help the shocked expression though when Shinobu admitted his boyfriend is his sisters ex husband seeing Misaki's shocked expression Shinobu laughed and stated proudly "Yup Miyagi is only gay for me."

Misaki smiled and relaxed a lot more after that before long they were at Shinobu's apartment and went inside to get dinner ready. While they were cooking Misaki decided maybe Shinobu could help with his valentine's problem.

"Hey Shinobu?" Misaki asked

"Yes?" Shinobu answered

"I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have?" Misaki asked

"Sure whats bothering you?"

"Well I have no idea what to get my boyfriend for valentines day." Misaki said

Shinobu turned around and raised an eyebrow "No idea at all?!"

Misaki sighed "Nope"

"What about flowers?"

"Nope that wont work."

"Chocolates?"

"Too many fangirls give him valentines day chocolates."

"Fangirls?"

"Yea he is kinda a author."

"Oh what's his name?"

"Akihiko Usami."

Shinobu had been drinking some water when he answered and did a perect spit take "WHAT?!"

"Yea which is why figuring out what to get him is so hard."

"Let me get this straight your dating Akihiko Usami bestselling author of amazing novels and a BL writer under a pen name and you don't have any idea what to do for valentines day!?" Shinobu said sounding shocked.

"Yea that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Hmmmm..." Shinobu had a thoughtful look on his face then he smiled "I've got it."

"You do?" Misaki was suprised that he had gotten an idea so quickly.

"Come on the spaghetti is finished right? so lets go and get everything you need to give your man a night to remember." Shinobu said proudly before grabbing Misaki's hand turning off the stove and running out with him.

Much to Misaki's suprise they winded up at a adult store "What are we doing here?" Misaki wondered.

"Easy were going to grab some handcuffs and anything else you might need to give your seme a night he will always remember and will fuel his BL novel insperation for months!" Shinobu answered happily

"Wait What!?" Misaki said on the edge of panic

"Well have you never noticed that in the books you never take point and the most adventurous you get is having sex in the back of the movie theater?"

"Yea?" Misaki answered wondering where this is going.

"Well what you need to do is something so wild even his mind couldn't come up with it." Shinobu explained.

Misaki nodded starting to like where this was going then they walked into the shop misaki thinking _'I'm going to give Usagi san all he can handle tonight.'_

About two hours later Misaki was waiting for Usagi to come home he had planned everything and Usagi was going to me home any minute sure enough Usagi walked through the door at eight on the dot Aikawa had him at the office working all day this morning Usagi had called and said Aikawa had him litteraly tied to a chair telling him he was never going to leave until he finshed his manuscript. Misaki smiled and walked over to him

"Welcome home Usagi san." Misaki greeted licking his lips in a hopefully seductive manner and just as he hoped Usagi followed his tounge with his eyes swallowing loudly.

Misaki smiled quickly bridging the two steps between them and kissing him Usagi was shocked and could only open his mouth obediently when Misaki's tounge pressed on his lips gently begging for entrance for a few moments it was a battle of tounges for dominance before Usagi won and explored misaki's mouth. Misaki began to undress Usagi while they where kissing by the time they needed to part for air Usagi's tie was gone and half of his shirt buttons where undone. Misaki smiled while undoing the rest of the bottons and slipping off of his shirt.

"It's valentines day Usagi san lets go to the bedroom so I can give you your present." Misaki whispered seductively before grabbing Usagi's hand and pulling him up the stairs when they made it to the closed bedroom door misaki decided to put the plan into action.

"Go in and see your gift Usagi san." Misaki said Usagi just nodded before opening the door and walking into the bedroom once his back was turned Misaki grabbed a pair of handcuffs from back pocket and walked slowly behind him there was a gift wrapped box on the night stand usagi had one hand holding the headboard while he leaned against it. misaki smiled before rushing over tackling the unexpecting man on the bed and quickly handcuffing him to the head board.

"I've got you now my Usagi san." Misaki whispered seductively "Are you ready for your present?"

Usagi had a shocked expression on his face "Misaki what are you doing?"

Misaki just shrugged "I thought I was seducing you and had you handcuffed to the headboard so I could do things to you that even your Pervy dreams hadn't come up with yet but I could be wrong."

Usagi san's mouth dropped open before he regained his composure enough to smile and say "Happy Valentine's to me."

Misaki just hummed in response before grabbing the waistband of Usagi's jeans "Your wearing to much clothes." Misaki said with a pout and then smiling "I can fix that." before pulling down Usagi's pants and boxers and couldn't help but smile at the fact that Usagi was half hard already before getting up off the bed and turning on a song he had in the CD player Lady gaga's love game started to play and Misaki began swaying his hips side to side running his hands from his thighs up to his shoulders and starting again

_Lets have some fun this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

As the next verse started to play Misaki began a strip tease for Usagi still swaying his hips suggestively. Misaki slowly started to lift his shirt up revealing the skin beneath inch by inch.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Usagi watched entranced as misaki finished taking his shirt off and toyed lightly with his nipples.

"Do you like what you see Usagi san?" Misaki teased before starting to undo his belt and singing along with the song playing.

_I wanna kiss you _

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_Its complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

By now Usagi was so hard it almost hurt watching Misaki slowly lowering his pants singing and swaying before letting them fall.

_Guess he wants to play,_

_A love game, a love game_

Usagi gulped _'dear god this is almost too much.'_

_Hold me and love me _

_Just wanna touch you_  
_for a minute _

Misaki ran a feather soft touch up Usagi's leg to his thigh before pulling away again.

_Baby, Three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

"Misaki." Usagi moaned but he just shook his head "Not yet." and kept dancing

_lets have some fun this beat sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Seeing how hard Usagi was Misaki kneeled down by Usagi's hip "How cruel of me to keep you waiting here I'll make it better." Misaki said before leaning down and taking the head of Usagi's member in his mouth.

_Dont think too much _

_just bust that dick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Oh god Misaki" Usagi said while Misaki sucked and bobbed up and down on his hard shaft running his tounge along the underside then moving up to play with the slit.

_Lets play a love game _

_play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

"Misaki if you keep that up I'm gonna..." Usagi gasped but right before his climax hit him he felt something get tied around the base of his cock preventing release. "Not yet you naughty bunny." misaki teased pulling back leaving a cock ring firmly in place.

_I'm on a mission _

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated you're intrest_

Usagi watched as Misaki grabbed a bottle of lube and started to prepare his entrance "Usagi saaan." Misaki moaned as he slid in another finger beside the first.

_I'm educated in sex, yes _

_Now I want it bad, _

_want it bad _

_A love game, a love game_

Usagi had a unobscured view of Misaki pleasuring himself his hard member leaking pre cum Misaki added a third finger and struck his prostate voicing his pleasure "AHH Usagii Saaan I want youu." Misaki gasped out moaning his words.

_Love me and hold me _

_just wanna hold you for a minute_

_Baby, three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

Misaki quickly pulled his fingers out and straddled Usagi's lap quickly thrusting down impailing himself on his lover's cock screaming and arching his back in pleasure as it hit his prostate dead on.

_Lets have some fun _

_this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Misaki started to move shouting out "Usagii saan yeeeessssss." each time he dropped down before long they had a rythme going with Usagi thrusting up whenever misaki dropped down.

"Misaki..so good..your amazing." Usagi said between panting breaths there movements were gaining speed slowly building to a frantic pace.

"Usagi san I'm so...close" Misaki panted out

"Misaki come for me." Usagi whispered

Misaki quickly started touching himself his hand matching there rythme while with the other reached between them and undid the cock ring from Usagi's member.

"Usagi san I'm coming." Misaki shouted before spilling himself on both his hand and Usagi's chest. Usagi reached his own completion moments later the tightening of Misaki's walls driving him over the edge.

Both collapsed bone tired Misaki had just enough energy left to undo the handcuffs before laying on usagi's chest saying softly "I don't say it a lot but I love you Usagi san."

before falling asleep.

The next morning Misaki woke up curled into Usagi's side under the covers and immediatle realized Usagi had cleaned up everything from last night's activities "Good morning Usagi san."

Misaki greeted Usagi yawned "Good morning Misaki."

"What was that about last night?" Usagi wondered

"Well it was valentines day so that was your present" Misaki said with a blush Usagi sat up quickly

"It was?" Usagi said startled

"Yea why?" Misaki said

"Oh no I totally forgot..." Usagi said hanging his head "I thought maybe you were just making up an excuse. so I didn't do anything..."

Misaki couldn't help himself and burst out laughing "You mister romantic forgot valentine's day."

**The End**


End file.
